Embarazada a los 16
by ChubbyNekita
Summary: Sucrette con tan sólo dieciséis años de edad, queda embarazada por su novio Castiel, nada fácil para tan solo una chica de apenas esa corta edad, pero tendrá que asumirlo si o si, tiene que ocultarlo ante el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Embarazada a los 16.

**Autora: **ChubbyNekita.

**Fandom: **Amour Sucré, Corazón de Melón.

**Disclairer: **Amour Sucré y sus personajes son de ChiNoMiko y es distribuido por Beemoov.

**Summary**: Sucrette con tan sólo dieciséis años de edad, queda embarazada por su novio Castiel, nada fácil para tan solo una chica de apenas esa corta edad, pero tendrá que asumirlo si o si, tiene que ocultarlo ante el mundo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿ESTOY QUÉ?**

‒Mamá ¿podríamos hablar? ‒preguntó la joven.

‒Claro, cariño, hablemos aquí ‒respondió Lucia, la cual se encontraba haciendo de cenar.

Su hija le hizo señas para que viera que su padre las podía escuchar, la madre de una vez captó el mensaje.

‒Vale, hablaremos en vuestro cuarto ‒dijo‒. Amor, ¿podrías continuar haciendo la cena? ‒le preguntó a Felipe, el cual afirmó con la cabeza y se fue a terminar la cena, mientras que Sucrette y su madre subían por las escaleras.

Ya en el cuarto de Sucrette, la menor se sentó en un extremo de la cama mientras que la peli-rosa en otro. La castaña de ojos verdes, se tonaba que tenía nervios y una parte de miedo, temblaba un poco, su madre la tomo de las manos tratando de calmarla, Sucrette suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

‒Mamá, me he estado sintiendo rara estos últimos días, no sé…Me falta el aire algunas veces, mis comidas favoritas ahora con sólo olerlas me dan nauseas, me siento mareada muy a menudo y…

‒Te antojaos de cosas que nunca pensaste que ibas a comer ‒completó‒ ¿Cierto?

La menor la miro extrañada y afirmo con la cabeza, no sabía que estaba pasando, mientras que recibió un abrazo por parte de su madre.

‒¡Mi niña ya creció! ‒exclamó la peli-rosa feliz.

‒Mamá, no entiendo nada ‒su madre la tomó de los hombros y la miró.

‒Estáis embarazada.

‒¿¡Qué!?

Su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿Embarazada? ¡¿Cómo?! Sólo era una adolescente de tan sólo dieciséis años, aunque tenía que aceptar la dura realidad. Sólo una pregunta pasaba por su cabeza, ¿Castiel lo aceptará o no?. Lucia salió de la habitación. Sucrette se lanzó de espaldas hacía la cama, mientras tomaba el móvil y marcaba al número de Castiel.

El tono del teléfono sonó dos veces y fue contestado.

_‒¿Alo?_ ‒se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo.

‒_Castiel..._ ‒dijo la chica.

‒_Anda, Su ¿Qué pasa?_

‒_¿Te podrías quedar a dormir y cenar hoy en mi casa? Por favor, también necesitamos hablar, ven lo más pronto que podáis._

‒_Claro, vida mía, iré enseguida, cuelgo._

‒_Sí, gracias, chao_ ‒colgó.

La joven fue a bañarse en lo que su novio llegaba, se quedó un rato en la tina pensando cómo le podía decir, hasta que la voz de su madre se escuchó afuera de la puerta del baño.

‒Pasa, Castiel, de seguro Sucrette debe de estar en el baño ‒informó la madre para luego salir del cuarto.

El joven pelirrojo colocó su mochila en un lado y tocó la puerta del baño.

‒¿Quién es? ‒preguntó Sucrette desde el baño.

‒El viejo ten ten ‒respondió Castiel sarcástico.

‒Pues, váyase viejo ten ten ‒dijo la chica después de soltar una risita‒. Anda, Castiel, que ya salgo acomódate en la habitación.

Sucrette salió de la tina y se secó rápidamente para cambiarse con la ropa que tenía en el baño, mientras ensayaba un poco en el espejo del baño, de cómo decirle tal cosa a su pareja.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

[Narra Sucrette].

Salí del baño y me encontré a Castiel husmeando por mi habitación, me le acerque por detrás y le abrace por la cintura mientras depositaba pequeños besos sobre su hombro, él se volteó y me hizo poner mis manos en su nuca y ahora fue él que me tomo por la cintura, cargándome para poner mis piernas alrededor de su torso y caer los dos juntos a la cama, mientras que por mi parte una pequeña risita se había salido de mi boca.

‒Hmm…¿De qué me queréis hablar? ‒me preguntó arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa picarona.

Me aleje de él y me senté en posición de loto, Castiel me imito y me miró a los ojos, mientras me tomaba de las manos, esperando mi respuestas, mientras que yo miraba hacia otro lado con los labios temblorosos y mis ojos empezaban a aguarse.

‒C-Castiel…Y-Yo…Estoy embarazada ‒respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

Al oír mis palabras abrió los ojos como platos al igual que la boca, después la cerro, su mirada no la podía comprender bien, pero vi que sus ojos se aguaron y me dio una sonrisa, para después abrazarme. Me sorprendí bastante al ver su reacción, esperaba lo normal, un Castiel encabronado con el mundo, correspondí su abrazo, para luego darle un beso en los labios y dedicarle una sonrisa.

‒S-Sucrette, gracias…‒susurró en mi oreja, haciendo que me sonrojará un poco, pero no tanto.

Ya no me solía sonrojar como el color de su pelo, después de todo ya iban a ser dos años de relación, y también que digamos no soy de las chicas que se sonrojan muy fácil. Algunas personas dirían que ya en lo nuestro no había "chispa", sí la hay, nosotros nos queremos, pero claro…a nuestra manera, también tratamos de cambiar de rutina, no queremos ser después las típicas parejas de primavera, todo color de rosa, pero tampoco las parejas de relación "te-quiero-y-ya", no. Todavía recuerdo, los intentos de Castiel para pedirme noviazgo, nunca lo había visto tan colorado, ni tan nervioso e inseguro en mi vida.

Miré el reloj, todavía era temprano para que la cena estuviera lista, así que tomé el mando de la televisión y se lo pase a Castiel, mientras yo apagaba la luz del cuarto y nos poníamos a ver televisión. Él se volvió a recostar, yo me acomodé a su lado, mientras su brazo izquierdo pasaba por debajo de mi cuello, agarrándome de la cintura, apegando mi cabeza a su pecho. Nos quedamos un rato viendo la tevé.

Mi madre entro a la habitación para informar que bajáramos a cenar, afirmamos y mi madre salió de mi habitación. Nos levantamos de cama y bajamos a al comedor.

La cena transcurrio tranquila, por suerte no me dio ganas de vomitar, le iba a contar todo a papá, pero ya mi mamá se lo había dicho, parecía un poco enojado, ya que según él yo todavía era "su chiquilla que nunca crecería", aunque debo de admitir que le ilusiona mucho esa idea de ser abuelo. Al terminar la cena, Cast y yo volvimos a mi habitación, me fui a poner la pijama mientras que el solamente se quitaba la camiseta y los pantalones, remplazándolos por un short, para volver a acostarse en la cama y ver televisión, mientras que yo buscaba mi pijama entre mis cajones.

‒¿A quién le dirás? ‒preguntó Castiel, sin apartar su vista del televisor.

‒¿Qué cosa? ‒dije yo, mientras seguía buscando en los cajones.

‒¿Pues qué más? ¿Qué Juanchito se robó los chocolates? ‒decía irónico‒. Pues eso del embarazo.

‒Según mi madre dice que‒me levante después de tomar la pijama y dirigirme al baño, pero sin cerrar la puerta‒; Si comienzo a regarlo por el instituto, corro riesgo a que me expulsen de manera permanente‒expliqué mientras me quitaba la blusa y la cambiaba por el gran camisón, que era la pijama‒. Así que lo más probable, sólo le diré a Nath ‒Castiel soltó un gruñido al oír el nombre‒, sólo es para que me ayude en caso de problemas, además él es uno de mis mejores amigos‒me quite el pantalón y dejé que el camisón cayera sobre mí cuerpo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas‒, también le diré a Rosa, Kentin, Alexy y mi prima, si tú quieres le podéis decir a Lys, después de todo es tu mejor amigo ‒terminé y me dirigí hacía la cama para recostarme a un lado del pelirrojo.

‒Algunas veces pienso, ¿Por qué eres amiga de Nathaniel?

‒Él es un buen amigo, además es el novio de mi prima, y me consoló cuanto tú te fuiste detrás de la zorra de Debrah.

‒Te dije que ella me manipulo, además, si ella volviese, no tendría nada que buscar conmigo, porque la única eres tú ‒le dio un beso en la frente‒. Estoy cansado, buenas noches a los dos ‒dijo para después abrazarme y cerrar sus ojos. Yo por mi parte, me di la vuelta dándole la espalda, apague el televisor y luego cerré mis ojos y me dormí.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


End file.
